Pursue my happy exit
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Yuzu died and lost her memories. She then finds herself working as a servant at the Kuchiki manor. When an Arrancar intrudes to kidnap Yuzu, he transformed Byakuya into his younger self. How will this work out? ByaYuzu, HitsuKarin, IchiRukia
1. Yuzu's punishment

And here ya go, a new story. This story is still related to shinigamis and stuff. And I know that Yuzu really doesn't look like a male during the real anime but this is for the sake of the plot. Just treat it as Yuzu changed her look before she died or before she got her job at the Kuchiki manor. Please point out to me to any grammatic errors if you find any. I hope you will enjoy this fic!

And the characterization for Yuzu in this fic that she still remains the kind old self but I also added a spunky and too-stupid-to-be-scared personalities. Plus, one of her flaws would be that she lacks in confidence.

Full Summary: During Hueco Mundo Arc when Ichigo, Rukia and Karin head to save Orihime, Yuzu is met with an unexpected accident which leads her to her immediate death. Having found by one of the servant from the Kuchiki manor and also Byakuya's personal servent, Yuzu is invited to work there as well. But the problem is, the Kuchiki manor stopped hiring females. It shouldn't be a problem right? After all, Yuzu looks like a male.

Edited notes: Sorry but after re-reading the unedited chapter, I've realized that it isn't very good and it's difficult to do POVs so I've changed it to Normal POV in all chapters. Sorry for making you guys re-read it! Gomenasai! And if you read properly, you would realized that the POV is not the only thing different. Enjoy!

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Yuzu was originally from the Rukongai 76 then started to wander to Rukongai 1 when a servant from the Kuchiki manor, Airi, found her and offered her to work at the Kuchiki manor. At that time, Yuzu hadn't had any food since she came to Soul society and her clothes looks worse for wear.

"And this is Yuzu." Airi introduced. Airi has long flowing black hair, purple eyes which can be changed according to her mood and pale skin. She is wearing a special uniform, which is tinted blue, which is different from the others who wore completely white uniform.

"Yuzu? That's a weird name for a guy." A servant remarked.

Yeah, Yuzu does look like a guy. She has short brown hair and wide eyes. People would think that she is a guy with a baby face. Plus, it's difficult to say that she is a female since her chest is flat too.

"Please bring this to the dinning area." The chef handed her a tray, interrupting Yuzu's attempt to explain.

Yuzu held the tray carefully and steadily to the dinning area as usual. Many servants were either nervous or anxious to have this job because they would get to see Kuchiki Byakuya there. Yuzu have never met him in person before but she heard that he is a very handsome guy. That already made her curious as to how handsome he is. So far she hadn't met any handsome ones.

Yuzu went into the dinning area and set down the tray while glancing at the noble: Kuchiki Byakuya. After that, she bowed as Airi instructed and wobbled out of the dinning area. She's still not used to wearing a full body kimono yet.

"How did it go? Were you nervous?" Airi asked once she arrived at their shared room, she is the only one who knew Yuzu is a girl.

"Its quite nerve wrecking." Yuzu admitted.

Airi gave a laugh, "That's what most servants said though some straight away fell in love with him."

"I know how." Yuzu said.

"Hmm? Don't tell me you fell in love with him too?" Airi grinned.

"Eh, I don't really know much about love since I've just arrived here but he is very handsome." Yuzu admitted.

"Yeah, you just arrived here recently so I reckoned you don't know much but it's okay, if there is anything, you can always ask us." Airi smiled.

Yuzu nodded, "Thanks but there is something I've been wanting to tell you, why didn't you correct the servants when they had mistaken my gender?"

"No apparent reason I guess. Our personal identities are not of importance when we're just servants. Besides, don't you think that it's fun?" Airi grinned.

"I don't really know your standard of fun but I don't really like to lie." Yuzu said.

"Sorry but I sent in your personal form and stated that you're a guy." Airi admitted.

Yuzu blinked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Actually, the manor has already stopped hiring females since most of them spend their time gossiping or drool over Kuchiki-sama." Airi explained.

"But I-"

"You look like a guy so you don't have worry." Airi smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?" Yuzu asked.

"You're just over thinking this." Airi said firmly, "Let's get our dinner."

Dinner! "Okay, let's hurry!" Yuzu grabbed her arm and practically flew over to the servants' dining area.

-x-

Yuzu ran all the way to the servants' hall as fast as she could after tripping about 4 times as she is late for the announcement by Kuchiki Byakuya. And why didn't Airi wake her? Oh, She did say that she would be there in a few minutes. Hoping she wasn't late, Yuzu quickly opened the door and found herself getting stared at.

"Oh no! Kuchiki-sama is here already! I'm so late, holy freaking crap!" Yuzu waved her arms around anxiously as he looked at her with an emotionless expression. "As punishment, I shall stand outside. See ya." She slide the door shut and got herself two buckets filled with water and stood outside.

She can hear Airi said, "Stupid…" Followed by muffled laughter.

"It is of no consequences." Byakuya said emotionlessly.

"O-Oh okay." Yuzu said, trying to open the door with the two buckets in her hands causing the buckets to slip out of her hand with the contents spilling the floor. Suddenly, Yuzu slipped on the water and fell. "Ah! The hallway is flooded with water! A-A towel!"

"May I be excused?" Airi asked.

"Yes, you may." Byakuya said.

The door opened to reveal a dead serious and angry Airi, whose eyes have become red, picked her up by her collar. "You are so dead." She growled before getting a towel out of her robes and threw it at Yuzu.

"S-Sorry." Yuzu apologized while cleaning the hallway.

Airi sighed, "Let's just hope that you won't get fired. I'll try and get in a good word for you but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"S-Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing."

"S-Sorry."

Airi sighed again, "Forget it. Let's just clean this up. I don't think Kuchiki-sama will be too angry at you if I talk to him. I've been his personal servant for a long time."

"You're his personal servant? I didn't know that…" Yuzu muttered.

"Of course you don't, I've never told you." Airi pointed out, "But anyway, try not to get into more trouble. Kuchiki-sama is a really strict and cold guy. You don't want to get on his bad side." She warned.

"I can tell…" Yuzu muttered.

Airi bonked her head, "Glad you do. Now clean up and get dressed. I'll tell you about the meeting later." Airi stood up and walked into the meeting room. Sigh, Airi is so beautiful and elegant at whatever she does.

**

* * *

**

Airi was walking to Byakuya's room in thought of how is she suppose to get Yuzu out from her situation. Not that she is afraid of him but no matter what, she is a servant and he is the master though there're times he would treat her differently, in a good way, than other servants so there is still some hope that he might listen to her.

"Kuchiki-sama." Airi knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Byakuya said.

Airi slide open the door and stepped in, "It's about the new servant, I want to ask if you're planning to fire her." Airi asked boldly.

"You saw how he acted; he is not fit to be a servant."

"I promise that he will get better. Besides, we're in need of servants since we've already stopped hiring female servants, aren't we?" Airi pointed out.

"You may be right."

"So, you will spare him?" Airi asked hopefully.

"Why are you so attached to him?" Byakuya inquired, a small hint of jealousy present.

Airi blinked, "This is the first time I heard you asking a completely non-work related question for once."

"Stop trying to change the subject." Byakuya ordered.

Airi giggled, "Fine, fine. I found him wandering at the Rukongai street 1 with no food and I found out that he came from Rukongai Street 77 only recently."

"…Fine, he may stay."

"If I wouldn't know better, you're exceptionally soft for those who came in the slums, aren't you?" Airi asked, knowing that he still held the memories of Hisana-sama.

"…"

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Airi smiled.

"Go and do your job."

Airi laughed, "Okay, okay. Don't need to remove me from your presence so harshly." Airi gave a final smile and stepped out from the room.

* * *

Byakuya looked back at the door after Airi had stepped out. She is right. He is exceptionally soft to those who came from Rukongai Street 77. He is also sure that Hisana would be said if he were to treat them badly. Byakuya stood up, ready to head to Airi and Yuzu's shared room to deliver her punishment. No matter what, people who do wrought have to accept their punishment. What he found wasn't what he expected though: A naked woman.

"EEP!" Yuzu squeaked and quickly wore her kimono, "K-Kuchiki-sama?"

"Explain this." Byakuya ordered.

"U-Um…I-I'm a girl?"

"I can see that. Are you posing as a male?" Byakuya asked.

She nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Yuzu." Yuzu said.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Yuzu. You entered the Kuchiki manor posing as a male. This is something that I can not oversee."

Yuzu hesitated before answering, "…Okay."

That was easy; most of them would immediately plead for forgiveness. That made Byakuya wonder what kind of person Airi picked up, she acts strangely like Hisana though. Are all people from the slums like that?

"I mean, I broke the law didn't I? So I have to pack my bag and scram right? Oh, I don't have any bags…so the only thing left to do is scram." She attempted to run out but instead crashed into Byakuya's body sending her to the ground. "May I ask what are you made of?"

"Flesh and bones." Byakuya replied monotonously to her obvious question.

"Uh, it doesn't feel like that." Yuzu said, rubbing her head.

"It does not matter. I have already prepared your punishment; you are to double your duties." Byakuya ordered.

Yuzu blinked, "It doesn't sound so bad…" She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, I mean how terrible! What a tragic fate! Oh my god! More work! How can I ever survive? This…This is cruelty! Beyond humanity! Nooooooo! Why meeeeeee?" Yuzu wailed.

"Cease your acting and do your job." Byakuya ordered.

"Okay. But may I ask what will happen to be after I've done my punishment? Would I still be banned away from here?" Yuzu asked.

Byakuya stared at her, remembering the promise he made to Airi. "No, you may stay as you did not show any signs of the reason why we avoid hiring females. However, you have to continue to conceal your identity as the order is issued by Ginrei Kuchiki."

"I see." Yuzu nodded to herself.

And by the time she had probably come to her senses, Byakuya have already left.

_That wasn't so bad, I pose as a guy and Kuchiki-sama didn't fire me...I've got to thank Airi later._ Yuzu thought.

"What a turn of events." Yuzu sighed.

"Indeed." Yuzu heard Airi said from behind her making her jump. "You are lucky Kuchiki-sama spared you this time."

"Yeah."

Airi sighed, "You should be more careful."

"Yes mom, you've already said it more than three times already." Yuzu said teasingly.

Airi laughed and attempted to make a swipe at her head. "Seriously Yuzu, be serious. I can't guarantee that I could help you again. This kind of thing only comes by once. So you'd better not mess up this time."

"Yes, yes. I know." Yuzu nodded. "Kuchiki-sama stopped by to give me my punishment. I am to double my duties.."

"So he did keep his promise." Airi mused.

"You're really something. I thought for sure that I'm going to be fired or worse, executed." Yuzu smiled.

"Execution is taking it too far." Airi said.

Yuzu folded her arms, "Hmm, oh well, never mind. How am I suppose to double my duties when there are already many servants to finish the chores in the house?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, you can help me with some of my chores. There're things to do when you're Kuchiki-sama's servant." Airi said.

Yuzu nodded.

"I'll probably ask you to help me wake him up tomorrow because the chef isn't free tomorrow and I have to take over the cooking." Airi said.

Yuzu's eyes widened. "You want ME to wake Kuchiki-sama up? Are you insane? Look, why don't I do the cooking while you wake him up. I'm even getting the chills from thinking about stepping on foot into his room!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"It's not that bad and I'm not sure if I can trust you with the cooking. It's okay, Kuchiki-sama likes my cooking."

"B-But-"

"No negotiating." Airi cut her off.

* * *

_Looks like I have to tell Byakuya what I planned for Yuzu. I wonder if she could really accomplish this, Kuchiki-sama can be a sleeper when he stays up late at night like today._ Airi thought as she walked to his room, wanting to ask him about his decision.

"Kuchiki-sama?" Airi asked, sliding open the door.

"What is it?" Byakuya looked up from his work to face Airi.

"It's about Yuzu's new duties."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "That is all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? I want to tell you that I've already let Yuzu do some of my shares of the chores since there's nothing left for him to double."

"That is fine." Byakuya said.

"Good." Airi smiled, "I've asked him to come to wake you up."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't wake you up in the morning because I will be taking over the cooking tomorrow because the chef isn't free. Is it okay?"

"I guess I have no choice." Byakuya said.

Airi smiled, "Glad you understand. Don't worry, I'll make you your personal favorites, okay?"

"Whatever."

-x-

After the talk with Byakuya, Airi walked towards the shared room, ready to instruct Yuzu. When she opens the door Yuzu immediately launched herself at Airi, tears streaming down her cheeks like an exaggerating waterfall.

"Did Kuchiki-sama succeed? Did he manage to get you to change your mind?" Yuzu wailed.

Airi raised an eyebrow, "He is okay with it."

"WHAT?" Yuzu exclaimed, "This can't be happening to me!"

"Yes it can and now I want you to listen. Tomorrow at 7am, you will wake Byakuya up." Airi instructed.

"…"

"I think she fainted." Airi sighed.

* * *

Okay, now that you've read the first chapter, go on to the second! See ya!


	2. Yuzu's newfound strong point: Cooking!

Aw, only two reviews? But that's all right since this is a new story but I'll be expecting more for this chapter! And by the way, I've edited the first chapter, there is a slim chance you might be confused if you don't read the edited chapter though so I'd urge you to read it.

Some notes: Being a Kurosaki, Yuzu's memories will slowly return. This would explain the dreams but not all of Yuzu's memory would return.

**blackteaplease: I'm glad that you got addicted to it xD Rukia is in Hueco Mundo now and I got this idea after watching Ouran again~!**

**AnimeLover717216: Thanks for pointing it out, I've already edited it. Yup, her short hair and flat chest to be exact. **

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"I'm home." Ichigo announced as he open the door.

_"YOU'RE LATE!" Isshin appeared beside him suddenly and delivered a kick up Ichigo's chin sending him upside down on the floor. "You punk of a son. You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night!"_

_Ichigo flipped back up and glared at Isshin. "Damn you, is that how you greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home?"_

_"I don't want to hear it!" Isshin pressed his face closer to Ichigo. "Only punishment awaits those who disrupt our family time, no matter what the reason is! Or what, are you bragging that you're the only one who can talk to and touch ghosts?"_

_"Shut up! I didn't as for this power!" Ichigo declared as he fought hand-to-hand with Isshin, both somehow able to float in midair._

_"Stop it, the both of you. The food is getting cold." Yuzu cried out._

_"Let them be, Yuzu. More please." The black haired girl said as she held out her bowl._

_"But Karin-chan…" _

_Isshin who delivered another kick towards Ichigo's face instead got send back to the wall by Ichigo's feet._

_"First of all, making a healthy male high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi-"_

_"Ichi-nii, you've already got a new friend." Karin interrupted._

_Ichigo looked in question before looking over his shoulder. "What, when did you-?" Ichigo swung a fist at the ghost. "I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, dammit!"_

_"Thanks for the food." Karin said as she set down the bowl and turned around. "Ichi-nii has it rough being hi-spec."_

_"But you know, I'm kind of jealous." Yuzu said. "I can sense presences but almost never see them."_

_Karin looked at Yuzu from the corner of her eyes. "I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so…"_

_"Eh? But you can see them too, can't you? Dad's the only one who can't see them."_

_"Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's like they never existed."_

_A gust of snowstorm washed over Yuzu and the ghost. "How cold…"_

Karin…

It's finally morning and also the start of Yuzu's new duties. The first thing on her list is to wake Byakuya up. Airi had already told that all she has as to do is to knock at his door. However, she have been trying that for the tenth time and all she got was silence. Not even an answer or shuffling. She opened the door and peeked inside to see him sleeping soundly. Why could Airi wake him up so easily?

Yuzu huffed and walked to his bed. She thought that he looked kind of peaceful sleeping like that, totally the opposite of him when he was awake. And the way he sleeps is not messy at all. It must be hard for nobles having to watch their manners even when they're asleep.

"Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu shook him.

Nothing.

"Yo, Kuchiki-sama. The sun is shinning right on your butt." Yuzu called out.

Still nothing!

Yuzu sighed and looked around for anything that could aid her in her quest. She walked over to the music player, which Rukia had brought for Byakuya obviously, and pressed on the button, which has the green arrow.

_I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!_

Yuzu jumped when the strange thing suddenly sang. Downstairs, Airi had drops all the pots and pans she had been holding and let out a startled scream. Suddenly, Byakuya shot up from the bed, noticed Yuzu and glared at her.

"What did you do?"

"I-it's not me, it's this strange thingy." She pointed at the music player which is still singing its lungs out…if it has a lungs that is.

Byakuya walked over to the music player and pressed the stop button; Rukia had also taught him how to use it although he is not the least bit interested. The music box stopped singing and Byakuya immediately gave Yuzu a murderous glare.

"What are you doing in MY room?" Byakuya asked, emphasizing heavily on the 'MY'.

"I tried to wake you up by knocking on the door but you didn't wake up. Then I decided to come in here to wake you up but you still didn't wake up. Then I saw that metal thingy and pressed on the green arrow button." Yuzu explained.

Byakuya closed his eyes, as if trying to restrain himself from killing her.

"Could you not just have continued knocking instead?"

"…I never thought of that." Yuzu admitted.

"You should start from now on." He said icily, "Where are my clothes?"

Yuzu blinked, "In the drawer?"

"…"

_Eep! I can practically feel his aura radiating like a wild-spread fire! I guess I gave him the wrong answer. If it isn't in the drawer then where? Under his bed? Or under my bed?_ Yuzu thought frantically.

"Did Airi not explain to you?" Byakuya asked.

"Not really, she just said that I'll be waking you up today but did not specify how I should do it or what should I do after that." Yuzu admitted.

"I will consult her about that later. In the meantime, just get out." Byakuya ordered.

Yuzu saluted, "Never been glad to do it." She said without thinking.

"…"

"I-I mean, see ya!" Yuzu said and dashed out of the room.

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why oh seven hells did he agree to Airi's request without a thought? Sure, Yuzu does resemble Hisana a little with her being short and flat chested but Airi has definitely got her gentle personality.

-x-

Yuzu gave a sigh of relief when she finally arrived at the kitchen, where Airi is. After arranging the pots, Airi started to cook while Yuzu watched in fascination. She had tried Airi's cooking and it's way better than the chef.

"So you turned on the music player?" Airi laughed as she listened to Yuzu's story.

"Music player? Is that what you call it? It scared me and how do you know about it?" Yuzu asked.

"Kuchiki-sama explained it to me after I've also accidentally turned it on." Airi explained.

Yuzu nodded in understanding before standing behind Airi and attempted to peek over her shoulder. "What are you making this time? It smells really good. I really envy you, all the female and male servants seem to like you and you're good at everything."

Airi gave a blush, "Oh it's nothing. And I'm going to cook curry rice."

"I can't wait to eat it." Yuzu smiled.

"You're such a glutton." Airi remarked as she shook her head in amusement. "If you want to eat, you'd better do some work yourself. How about I let you handle the dessert hmm? You can make cake or cookies. It's really easy and all you have to do it to put them in an oven."

"Okay…if you say so." Yuzu hesitated before heading to the baking room.

* * *

Yuzu held the banana pudding carefully as she walked to the dining area. For some strange, uncanny reason, Yuzu seems to know how to make it instinctively. She would've made a fruit tart if not for the only fruit there is banana. But being a daughter from a taichou class shinigami, Yuzu is able to retain her cooking and housekeeping ability from the time she was alive, not that she knew about it.

"I wonder if he will like it." Yuzu pondered aloud as she continued to walk until she has arrived at her destination.

She knocked on the door and waited until an approval from Byakuya before opening it. _Airi's curry rice looks as good as ever. I wonder if I'll be able to have some later._ Yuzu thought, glancing at the curry rice and at the same time setting down the pudding.

"What is this?" Byakuya inquired.

"Oh, banana pudding." Yuzu said after snapping out of her daze.

"…"

Yuzu placed a finger on her chin. "Well to explain it better, it's more of a banana jelly. I wanted to make a fruit tart but all I can find is bananas."

_Banana pudding? Fruit tart?_ Were the thoughts going through Airi and Byakuya's head. Byakuya finally decided to give it a try, no matter how weird it looks to him, it's still made up of banana right?

"How was it?" Yuzu asked.

"Exquisite." Byakuya remarked.

Airi blinked before having some herself. "Wow, Yuzu. I've never eaten something this good before." Airi remarked, "I never knew you're such a good cook. How did you come up with something like this anyway?" Airi asked.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure."

Airi raised an eyebrow, "Weird. So, what other dishes can you make?"

"Like I said, fruit tarts. And also, cupcakes, pies, cakes and cookies for dessert. For a normal meal I guess, steamed fish, soba noodles, fried rice, laksa, chicken rice, spaghetti and curry rice though not as good as yours." Yuzu smiled. _How come I know all these dishes? Maybe I knew them but have forgotten when I've made them. But that doesn't make any sense… _Yuzu thought.

"I'm lost after the cupcakes." Airi admitted.

Yuzu laughed, "I guess you've never heard of them before?"

"Nope. I've only heard of ramen, curry rice, fried fish, kebabs and porridge." Airi admitted, "Byakuya here likes spicy good though."

"Spicy food, eh? Then I'd guess laksa would be the best choice. That noodle is reeeeaaaaally spicy that you could burn your tongue." Yuzu spread out her arms as emphasize. _When did I know about that thing?_ Yuzu thought, wondering if she had gone mad.

"Would you be making it?" Byakuya asked.

Yuzu blinked, "Me? I don't know if I could do it, Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu said.

"It would be dangerous for you to be near fire anyway." Airi added, "Why don't you teach me and I shall make it?"

"No. I would prefer the ones who has the knowledge about it to prepare it." Byakuya said.

"H-Huh?" Yuzu stammered, how the hell did she get herself into this?

"This is an order."

Yuzu bowed, "Y-Yes, Kuchiki-sama." She said while glancing at Airi, trying to plead for help but only received a sympathetic glance in return.

* * *

Yuzu frowned as she started to cook. It's weird, it seems like whatever she is doing is on instinct and frankly, and she hasn't even made a mess yet. Airi, on the other hand, wanted to help her in fear of her making a mess but Byakuya had strictly ordered her to stay away from the kitchen. Airi was kind of shocked that Byakuya didn't want her to cook for once.

"Then put the noodles into the soup." Yuzu dumped the noodles into it before covering the pot. "Weird, it seems like I really enjoy it." Yuzu pondered aloud while leaning against the counter, her arms folded. _Have I really gone mad?_

Yuzu blinked, suddenly thought back on the strange dream she had. It hadn't appeared until now.

An orange haired boy, strange guy and black haired girl.

What's weird is that they seem to know her but she doesn't even have any recollection of them. Karin…is that the name of the black haired girl? Well it should be since it's impossible for that strange guy or that 'punk of a son' to have a girly name though it kind of hurt that Karin said that she didn't believe in ghosts.

_This is way too much for me to handle. _Yuzu thought as she finished preparing the food.

Yuzu finally arrived at the dining area to deliver the food, following this morning's routine. Weird, Airi doesn't seem to be here.

"…" Byakuya looked at the food.

"Uh, don't worry, it's edible." Yuzu tried to reassure.

"I never thought otherwise." Byakuya pointed out and started to eat.

_The way he eats is completely different from us. He never spills a single drop. The way he sleeps is also different, just like a noble would. Well duh, he is a noble but I can't believe they have manners for these as well._ Yuzu thought.

"It is impolite to stare when a person is having their meal." Byakuya said.

"O-Oh my apologies, Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu said and turned away to look outside.

_It must be nice, being a noble and all. You don't have to do chores and is able to order your servants around. _Yuzu thought wistfully.

"Done." Byakuya said, getting up after finishing his meal indirectly telling Yuzu to snap out of whatever she is in and do her job. "I will be expecting you to prepare meals for tomorrow as well." Byakuya announced and attempted to step out of the room.

"T-Tomorrow? Me cook? Wait!" Yuzu exclaimed and attempted to run towards him but in the end, tripping because she is STILL not used to walking in a full-body kimono.

Byakuya, as sharp as ever, noticed Yuzu's fall and went forward to catch her because his pride would never allow him to just watch while a woman falls in front of him. His arms are wrapped around her waist while Yuzu used her arms on his for support.

When their eyes met, there is static electricity.

"U-Uwah! M-My apologies, Kuchiki-sama!" Yuzu exclaimed and frantically backed up against the wall opposite.

"It is of no consequences but I would like to inform you that you should be careful." Byakuya warned, "What is it that you wished to tell me?"

"Ah! I want to request that Airi would do the cooking tomorrow. Please! I can't cook as if my life depended on it! I don't even know why my dishes is good to you but I swear that I've never cooked ever since I've arrived here!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Do not berate yourself. You have the ability but what is stopping you is your lack of confidence."

"B-But…"

"No buts." Byakuya interjected.

Yuzu slumped her shoulders in disappointment. _Why do Kuchiki-sama and Airi like to cut her opinions off so much?_ "But Kuchiki-sama, I am very sure that I have never cooked ever since I've arrived here. My lack of confidence or 'ability' has nothing to do with it."

"You have already demonstrated what you are able to do. Do not let comments such as 'It would be dangerous for you to be near a fire' bother you."

"I wasn't thinking about that though…"

"You are unaware of it but it has affected you as well. If you continue to think yourself as incompetent, you will never be able to take a step. Would your pride sincerely accept it?" Byakuya asked.

"…"

Byakuya turned to look at her with his usual cold expression. "Once again, this is an order."

"Y-Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

* * *

Yuzu looked at the ceiling thoughtfully while Airi is sleeping soundly on the bed opposite hers. No one has ever said something like that to her. She had always thought of herself as incompetent and never could surpass anyone at anything. Just thinking that her surpassing Airi at cooking makes her feel kind of unreal. But when Byakuya said those words, it is as if she is starting to believe.

_This is really strange…_ Yuzu thought.

Yuzu really wanted to try and do something she wouldn't normally do. Take cooking for an example, she had always wanted to but she was afraid of messing it up. And now Byakuya is giving her a chance to do it so she shouldn't turn it down right?

_I wonder what's that weird feeling just now too._ Yuzu thought, referring to the static electricity.

In the meantime, a certain noble is unable to sleep as well due to the amount of paperwork he has. However, today's events had bothered him as well. He never get why someone who is able to cook think herself as incompetent. For a moment there, it reflected a similar scene with Hisana. Hisana was also berating herself for her flaws and never able to catch the good side of her.

_This is really strange…_ Byakuya thought.

Honestly, he really felt like wanting to boost her confidence so that she could do more things. Not for the sake of being useful to the manor but for the sake of herself. Hisana…now he truly saw something resembles her within Yuzu.

_But why is there a feeling similar to when I was with Hisana?_ Byakuya thought.

* * *

Done! Please review!


	3. OMG, a female likes Yuzu?

Woohoo! 4 reviews! You guys just made my day. Your reward? A quick update with a helping of ByaYuzu at the end. By the way, I need to ask if Byakuya is acting OCC. I really need to know if he is so I can edit it. Please enjoy!

**blackteaplease: LOL, I see. Yuzu's cooking is the best! Don't worry, I got some fake tears coming up~!**

**Theoracle-san: Thank you. I'm glad that my writing as improved ;D**

**AnimeLover717216: You still got it right though ;D I have that kind of experience before and my ears hurt! -huggles-**

**mistyfang: Thank you ;D**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"_O—nii—chaaan! Have you seen my dress?" Yuzu called out as she opened the door to his room._

"_Hey! Don't open without knocking." Onii-chan scolded as he walked up the stairs._

_Yuzu turned around to face her Onii-chan, "Oh, you were downstairs." She remarked before tilting her head to notice the towel hanging on his shoulder, "Oh! You've already taken a bath! I want to go in too!" Yuzu whined._

"_Are you stupid? You're in 5__th__ grade now, learn to go by yourself already." Onii-chan said._

_Yuzu puffed out her cheeks, "Onii-chan…you've become colder since going to high school."_

"_No I have not. And I don't know about your dress." Onii-chan said in exasperation._

"_What? I'm also missing a pair of pajamas!" Yuzu exclaimed._

"_I don't know about that either. Why do you think I know the answer to everything?" Ichigo exclaimed, a sweat drop running down his head._

Ichigo…

The day started as per normal except Airi went to wake Byakuya up while Yuzu cooked breakfast. Once again, Airi was shocked that Byakuya ordered Yuzu to cook dinner but then again, Byakuya would never want Yuzu to wake her up ever again after her first attempt.

"Your breakfast is ready." Yuzu announced as she entered the room.

Airi looked up, "Let me help you with that." She took the tray from Yuzu and set it on the table before turning to Yuzu. "By the way, we'll be having a dance party tomorrow. Servants are also allowed to attend, you're going too right?"

"Eh? But didn't you say that we're in the middle of a war? How can we have time for a dance party?" Yuzu asked.

"This dance party is customary in the Kuchiki household." Airi explained, "Kuchiki-sama has already asked me to accompany him so you'd have to have someone to accompany you or you'll be going by yourself."

"…Can I choose not to go? I'm not that good at dancing."

"It is not compulsory." Byakuya said.

Airi shrugged, "You heard him."

Yuzu gave a sigh of relief. _At least I don't have to go. I hate dancing._ Yuzu thought before turning to Byakuya, "How was the food, Kuchiki-sama?" She asked.

"It was delicious." Byakuya replied simply.

"You've got to be something Yuzu, Byakuya rarely compliments on the dishes." Airi pointed out, "And here I thought you can't cook at all. Haha, I was kind of worried that you would end up setting the kitchen on fire rather than cook something."

"Oh…I guess so." Yuzu laughed nervously.

"Yuzu has the potential, it would not be wise for you to come up with such assumptions." Byakuya said.

Airi blinked, Byakuya has never said anything like that to her before. "Oh okay…sorry Yuzu."

"It's fine." Yuzu reassured, "To be honest, I thought that I would end up setting up a fire myself too." Yuzu laughed nervously.

"What have I told you about having such thoughts?" Byakuya asked.

"Um…sorry, Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu apologized.

Byakuya stood up and head for the door. "You may think as you wish, what I have said is merely an advice. Whether or not you want to take it is your choice. However, I would still like you to continue accomplishing your duties without mistakes."

"Y-Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

-x-

Yuzu was in deep thought as she walked back to the room. She had nothing left to do and decided to stay there and do some rolling on the bed. She doesn't know why but she likes to roll a lot. Kind of weird. However, as she was in deep thought, she did not notice the figure in front of her and accidentally bumped into the figure.

"Ow…" The figure spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuzu snapped out from her daze and helped the female servant up.

"I-It's okay, Yuzu-san." The female servant asked, "U-Um…my name is Nagito and…I have something I wish to ask you. You see, I've liked you for awhile and I hope that you're willing to go to the dance with me." Nagito said, blushing heavily.

"Say what?"

Nagito's eyes widened and tears of rejection started to form, "I-It's okay if you're not willing to go with me…"

Yuzu rubbed her head nervously, though she is a girl but she didn't like it when other people cried. "Look, it's not that I'm not willing to go with you but I don't even know how to dance. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

"If you'd like, I can teach you how." Nagito offered with a blush.

"Well…"

"Please? I…I've always wanted to ask you to the dance but you seemed busy. If all you're worried about is not being able to dance, I'm sure I can teach you how!" Nagito pleaded, "Won't you go with me? I swear I won't bother you after that."

Yuzu winced, but she is a girl! How can she go with a girl? "…Okay…"

"Thank you so much." Nagito smiled and held Yuzu's hands. "I'm so glad that I can finally get to speak to you."

Yuzu laughed nervously, "I-I'm glad that you're happy."

"I am. I shall see you tomorrow. Thank you for agreeing to go with me." Nagito blushed, still not letting go of Yuzu's hands. "…Have you…finished your duties? Perhaps we can take a stroll in the manor?" Nagito asked.

"Sorry but I have to prepare lunch for Kuchiki-sama later."

"Oh, you can cook?" Nagito asked.

"Somehow I'm able to."

Nagito's eyes brightened, "That is so cool. I hope I will be able to eat your cooking someday! Though it might not be as good as Airi-san's but I'm sure that your cooking is splendid as well. Well, see you tomorrow Yuzu-kun." Nagito smiled and ran off.

_Yuzu-kun…Yuzu-kun…this boy identity is getting ridiculous! _Yuzu screamed in her mind. _Someone up there save me! I swear to god if you help me, I'll pray to you every single day!_

* * *

Yuzu is once again at the dinning area while Byakuya ate. And once again, Airi wasn't present because she has other duties to attend to. Yuzu, in the meantime, is in a bind. What the hell is wrong with her? How could she agree to become a girl's date? It's just so wrong on so many levels!

"Um…Kuchiki-sama…" Yuzu started, "Is it compulsory to dance at the party?"

"No."

Yuzu gave a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"Did you not say that you are not going to attend?" Byakuya inquired.

"…Well, a servant asked me and somehow I can't refuse so I'm going anyway. But then the main reason why I don't want to go is because I can't dance for myself. And before you say anything, this has nothing to do with my self-confidence." Yuzu said.

"I was not going to say that but you are going with a male while you are hiding your real gender?"

Yuzu fidgeted, "I'm…going with a female."

If Byakuya were drinking, he would have spitted the water back into the cup despite being a noble at all because the news is just as shocking to anyone else. But luckily he wasn't so he was spared the humiliation.

"You are…going with a female?"

"Yeah. She said she liked me and I'm flattered but I'm a female! I don't really look like a guy THAT much, do I?" Yuzu frowned.

"Sometimes a male may look like a female."

"Like you?" Yuzu blurted out without thinking again.

Byakuya glared, "Excuse me?"

"Uh, I mean, of course not! You look more like a guy than a girl. Slip of the tongue, slip of the tongue. But anyway, is it normal for a girl to go out with a girl? I'm not that sure about relationship yet but I at the very least know that it's not right."

"It depends, the female servant does not recognize you as a girl."

"Ooooh, I'm doomed! I'm supposed to be a girl! How can I attract another girl when I'm already a girl! If this goes on, I'll never find a guy. Why did I ever consider posing as a guy in the first place?" Yuzu sniffed.

"Since you have already accepted her request, you have to go along with it."

* * *

_Why me? Why me? Why me?_ Yuzu chanted as Nagito clasped her arms around hers as they walked into the party. _Someone down there save me! I swear to Satan if you help me, I'll never pray to god ever again!_

"Are you alright, Yuzu? You seem to be in deep thought again." Nagito pointed out.

"I'm just thinking about something else, please don't worry about me." Yuzu reassured.

"Huh? Yuzu?" Airi's voiced called out from their front. Yuzu and Nagito looked up to see Airi, who is wearing a stunning blue kimono with cherry blossoms imprinted on it. Some of her hair is tied up in a bun while the rest of them fell freely against her back. She is also wearing a very noticeable glass flower hairpin.

"Oh, Airi-san, Kuchiki-sama." Nagito greeted.

Airi smiled at Nagito causing her to feel a sense of happiness within her, "Hello. Are you Yuzu's date?"

"Y-Yes. My name is Nagito, ma'am." Nagito replied.

Yuzu gave both Airi and Byakuya a pleading look, as if telling them to help her get out from her current situation. Airi didn't notice because she was too busy talking with the stunned Nagito. _Saveeee meeeee!_

"Yuzu, there is something I wish to speak with you about." Byakuya ordered and walked towards an area. "Privately." He added, stopping Airi from following.

"Sorry Nagito but I've got to see Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu tried to sound disappointed.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you to return." Nagito smiled.

-x-

When Byakuya and Yuzu finally arrived at a secluded area. Yuzu collapsed on the ground and gave a sigh of relief having avoided something that she knew she is going to regret for the rest of her life. Byakuya, on the other hand, did not know why did he help her but he just felt that he have to after receiving her pleading look. He suddenly noticed that they're at the entrance of Hisana's grave.

"I thought I was going to die." Yuzu sighed.

"Why did you agree when you knew that you are going to regret it?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, she is pleading and I couldn't really reject her, could I? She seems kind of sweet and the worst part is, she was about to cry." Yuzu explained, "I know I'm a girl but I still don't like it when people cries in front of me." Yuzu said.

"I see."

Another good point about Yuzu is that she has a kind heart. Even when she is strongly against going to the party, she still did for the sake of other people's happiness. Byakuya is sure that if Hisana were at the same position as her, Hisana would do it as well. That's just the kind the two of them are.

"But I feel really bad for leaving her there." Yuzu laughed.

"Would you prefer to return?"

"Uh, not now. I need to take a breather. All this is driving me insane, I'm still not over the fact that a female asked me out." Yuzu said.

"Humph."

Yuzu lay on the grass, "Ah, it feels so good." Yuzu smiled and started to roll on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know why but I like to roll and roll and roll. It kinds of make me feel light headed. Well, it's something I do when I'm bored since I don't have anything else I could do." Yuzu said and continued to roll on the grass, enjoying it every minute.

"I do not see any entertainment in it."

Yuzu stopped and propped her head on her elbows. "It's not exactly for entertainment just something to do to pass the time. And as I've said, there's nothing else I could do other than roll and roll and roll." Yuzu grinned, "By the way, thank you for helping me out back there."

"Hn, I did not know why I did it but you are welcome."

"Why not? Kuchiki-sama has a big heart right? You would help anyone in need." Yuzu said.

"Do not make assumptions about me."

Yuzu huffed, "I'm not making assumptions. From what I've heard, Kuchiki-sama is a taichou from Gotei 13. And if I remember correctly, the purpose of the Gotei 13 is to protect Soul Society. Isn't it enough proof that you have a big heart since you're protecting us?"

"Not all taichous' purposes are the same."

"Eh?"

"If you have heard of Zaraki Kenpachi, taichou of the 11th division, you would know that he lives by killing. As to why he joined the Gotei 13, it is unknown to me." Byakuya said. _For some reason, I feel comfortable speaking with her._

Yuzu winced, "So there're taichous like that too…"

"And also, three taichous have defected as they joined the Gotei 13 for their own selfish reasons. And that is why you cannot assume that those from the Gotei 13 are there to protect. You cannot be sure that they are doing it for evil or for good."

"Hmm, but Kuchiki-sama doesn't seem the type to live by killing or evil." Yuzu pointed out.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know why but Kuchiki-sama seems like the type who would protect something but refuse to let anyone think like that. You would most likely do it in secret because you don't want other people to know that you are actually that like of person."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Yuzu shrugged, "Even though you helped me, you still refuse to let me think that you did it out of being nice. There is no way someone would do something without a reason. Although I think that all people would do something with a reason that will benefit themselves"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that what everyone does has a reason even though they themselves didn't know it. You make people happy is not only because you want them to be happy but also it makes you feel happy when the other person is. But it might not be true since it's only one of my 'deep thoughts' moments which I only have when I'm bored."

"What you said might be true."

Yuzu blinked, "Really? Then I might be smarter than I thought! Woo!"

"You still think yourself as incompetent?"

"Not after yesterday when we had that talk." Yuzu admitted.

"It is good that you took my advice."

Yuzu grinned, "Yeah. It feels kind of good being able to accomplish something that you thought that you can't."

"Then why would you not try dancing?"

"Out of the question."

"You said that you want to try to accomplish something you thought you are not able to. So why not give it a try?"

"Even if I want to, you can't possibly ask me to dance with a girl! Out of the question, no way!" Yuzu protested.

Byakuya stretched out his hand, "What if I were to ask you to dance with me?" Byakuya asked.

Yuzu blinked, looking at the stretched hand. "Are you sure? Weren't you Airi's date? And why would you want to dance with me? I'm not all that good."

"As I have said, do not think yourself as incompetent. Do not make me make this an order."

"…Okay." Yuzu blushed a little and took his outstretched hand. The position is similar to the one yesterday when Byakuya caught her when she fell but this has more of a warm feel into it. The both of them danced and Yuzu was afraid that she might step on Byakuya's foot or something.

"Relax." Byakuya whispered.

"But it's so difficult too." Yuzu frowned.

"Follow the music and you will be fine." Byakuya said.

Yuzu sighed and started to relax, following Byakuya's advice and soon, she found out that she is able to dance though it's rather sloppy. At least she didn't step on Byakuya's foot but that may be because that's the only thing she is focused at.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

"What is it?"

"…Thank you."

Unknown to them, a figure is observing them and had masked its reiatsu. "So this is Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin's little sister. Heh heh heh...Aizen-sama would be pleased."

* * *

Oops, Yuzu is going to be in danger. Save her Byakuya! And also, please tell me how Byakuya is acting, OCC or as per normal. I really need to know so please review!


	4. Holy shit! Byakuya turned younger!

Aw, only 2 reviews this time as well? Oh well, I hope this chapter will urge you guys to review~! Just as the chapter title said, this chapter will be about Byakuya transforming. I seem to like writing about mini Byakuya rather than the stoic older one.

I need your opinions about this development too. If you think that this has already been done before in my other fic and you do not wish to read about it, please tell me and depending on the amount of people, I will edit this chapter completely.

**blackteaplease: A little OCC, eh...I racked my brains and I can't find the way to make him less OCC! T_T Yup, Yuzu will be fine...for the time being.**

**AnimeLover717216: Ooooh, so Byakuya IS acting OCC T_T Lol, it has got to be something wrong if girls can attract girls but Haruhi managed it~! OOOH! That last line just made me love you a lot more! -huggles-**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"_H-Hey, Otou-san! What were you doing?" Yuzu asked as she walked towards them. She then run towards Ichigo, "Are you okay, Onii-chan?"_

"_W-Wh-What's wrong, Ichigo? You don't seem yourself." Isshin remarked, "I've got it. Today you did just terrible on your first test after break today, didn't you? Don't worry Ichigo. The man Kurosaki Isshin is not such a small man that he would make a fuss over mere test grades." He smirked._

_Ichigo's head remained bowed as Yuzu and Karin looked at Isshin._

"_Your grades dropped? So what? What's with grades? Grades are worth shit!" Isshin exclaimed._

"_This doesn't sound like something a parent should say." Karin commented._

"_When you're a high school student, you should work hard to fall in love or do something like that where, you know, you can't tell your parents about it! Work hard! Put in some effort!" Isshin continues to rant, spreading his arms out as if he is making an announcement._

"_Is falling in love something you can't tell your parents?" Yuzu asked._

_Isshin grinned, "About ninety percent of that romance stuff is done during the mating season."_

"_You mean adolescence." Karin pointed out._

"_Sorry, I'm going to stay in my room until dinner time." Ichigo said as he walked past Isshin._

"_Huh, Ichigo? Ichigo!" Isshin called out._

"_It's because you didn't apologize! Jeez!" Yuzu complained._

Isshin…

Yuzu snapped out of her daydream. _I thought I only get these weird family scenes when I'm sleeping? Brr…_ Yuzu shivered. After the dance, Byakuya had returned to Airi leaving her with Nagito at the backyard all alone. At least she felt more relaxed now.

"Yuzu-kun, I'm going to get some more sweets, okay?" Nagito asked.

"Sure." Yuzu smiled. _I hate this Yuzu-kun thing…_

After Nagito is gone, Yuzu is alone by herself again. Good for her, at least she didn't have to be in an awkward situation whereby Nagito would keep pestering her about her favorite food or anything related to her personal life. However, she didn't notice a figure moving up towards her until the figure suddenly grabbed her by the waist.

"Ah!" Yuzu exclaimed and kicked the figure off by instinct, turning around to face it.

"Oof!" The figure landed on the grass. Upon closer inspection, the figure has purple colored wavy hair, wearing an Espada uniform with a hollow hole on it's forehead. "How dare you attack Burrito, Arrancar 106?" Burrito exclaimed, causing him to leak out a small portion of reiatsu.

Yuzu blinked, "That name sounds delicious- no wait! You're the one who grabbed me!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"You-!" Burrito was cut off when Byakuya suddenly stood between them.

"Who is it that dared to enter my manor without permission?" Byakuya asked before noticing his hollow hole and uniform. "You. You are an Espada, are you not? Why have you come here?" Byakuya drew his sword.

"And who the hell are you?" Burrito exclaimed, pointing a finger at Byakuya.

"I do not feel the need to reveal my name to a lowlife. Now, are you prepared to face your demise?"

Burrito glared, "You ARE the one who is going to face your demise! After when I'm done with you, I'm going to bring that person," He pointed at Yuzu, "to Aizen-sama!"

"Why does Aizen need her?" Byakuya inquired.

"Heh, didn't you know? That girl is Kurosaki Yuzu, little sister of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin. I've tried to capture her while she is in the human world but an unfortunate accident happened to her while she is running away." Burrito replied.

"You are the little sister of Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, turning to face her.

"I swear I don't know anything about what he said! I don't even have a family, well, at least I think I don't." Yuzu defended.

_That is right. A soul, which arrives at Soul Society, has no recollection of their previous life but why I am unable to detect her reiatsu? _Byakuya thought, "How can you be sure that she is the same Yuzu you are after. She does not possess the same reiatsu Kurosaki Ichigo has."

"Are you stupid? It is because unlike Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin, her reiatsu isn't fully developed yet."

"You are going to pay for that comment." Byakuya said, "Scatter Senbonzakura."

His sword became an uncountable number of cherry blossom petals, which flew over to Burrito. Burrito drew his own sword and tried to cut down every single petals but failed as there are too many causing most of them to cut through his skin.

"Shit. You're really asking for it, aren't you?" Burrito smirked. "Reverse, Yuzara."

"What is this?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes when a purple cloud started to form around him. Suddenly, a bright light appeared causing Yuzu to flinch away from the brightness. Burrito, on the other hand, tried to capture Yuzu but was knocked away by another force. Burrito cursed and started to run away.

"Airi!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Airi looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, I got this covered. You take care of Kuchiki-sama while I go after him." Airi started to run towards the direction Burrito is headed to.

And then, the light faded to reveal…Byakuya in his younger age. His hair is sprawled over his back unlike the usual neat partings while his frinch is like when Yuzu was still in her precious life but was parted to the left and he has bangs now.

"Uh…who are you?" Yuzu asked.

"Are you blind? Can't you see I'm Byakuya?" Byakuya growled.

Yuzu moved away from him, "You're not him at all! Kuchiki-sama wouldn't speak like that…at least I thought he wouldn't. And you may look a little like Kuchiki-sama but I can still tell the difference." Yuzu said.

Byakuya blinked and look at himself. "Holy shit!"

"And Kuchiki-sama never cussed."

"How is 'shit' a cuss word?" Byakuya glared, "That freak probably reverted me back to my younger self. Damn him."

"What are you talking about? Are you still trying to convince me that you're Kuchiki-sama? Not working, buddy. Now where is Kuchiki-sama?" Yuzu demanded, her hands on her hips.

"This is the thanks I get for preventing you from getting kidnapped by that schizoid? If you want proof then fine, I know that you're a girl, and I found out when I accidentally caught you when you're changing your clothes. Plus, you've an issue of lack of self-confidence." Byakuya said.

Yuzu blinked, "Hey…that's true. So…you're Kuchiki-sama?"

"Didn't I just said so?"

"But you don't sound the least bit like Kuchiki-sama. It looks like you've gone through a major personality change." Yuzu remarked.

"So? I'm still Kuchiki Byakuya, aren't I?"

"I guess so."

"You don't freaking guess! I still am." Byakuya glared before folding his arms in thought. "If I'm at this state, I can't possibly show myself to my servants, it's going to cause a huge uproar for sure." Byakuya said.

Yuzu raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you just say that no matter what you're still Kuchiki-sama?"

"Look, it's for my pride, okay? And also, what happened to that freak?" Byakuya asked.

"You mean that guy who tried to kidnapped me? Airi defended me when he tried to kidnap me again and she took off after him." Yuzu explained.

"She'd better catch him so I can torture him forever." Byakuya said before going into thought again. "But if you are Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister, then I must bring you to the soutaichou." Byakuya said.

"Why? Who is this Kurosaki Ichigo guy anyway?"

"He's a rude, obnoxious and childish human who has become a substitute shinigami just because my sister, Kuchiki Rukia gave him the powers. I swear there is something wrong with her when I heard what she did. God damn filth doesn't even deserve Rukia's powers."

_Okay…so I can tell that he must really hate this Kurosaki Ichigo guy. _"Are you going to tell Airi?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"The both of you have been close, haven't you? That's what she said."

"Just because I treat her differently doesn't mean I'm close with her, I don't want to risk her quitting which will result me in another wannabe personal servant. She is just deluding herself." Byakuya said offhandedly.

_Ouch…_ Yuzu thought, "And how are we suppose to explain the absence of you?"

"Just say that soutaichou ordered me to a mission. I will tell him about it." Byakuya said, "Until then, follow me to the taichous' meeting."

"Will they recognize you?"

"I will explain everything. Although the taichous there have no brains, I'm sure they would at least understand THIS."

* * *

Byakuya twitched as the taichous around him looked closer to have a better inspection of him. All except Hitsugaya Toushirou, Yamamato and Unohana. He really hated being in the center of attention. Although the first reaction he got from Ukitake and Shunsui are burst of what-it-seem-like endless laughter until Yamamato commanded them to stop. Yuzu could tell Byakuya is getting pissed off.

"So the almighty Kuchiki has turned into a little kid, huh." Kenpachi remarked.

"Shut it barbarian!" Byakuya growled.

"Now, now, don't get so upset. At least Hitsugaya-taichou won't be the only small taichou around here." Shunsui said.

"Oi!" Byakuya and Toushirou shouted.

"Hmm, I wonder if you would let me experiment you." Mayuri said, walking towards Byakuya.

Byakuya took a step back, "You better get away from me before I stick my zanpakuto up your ass."

"Kuchiki-taichou, that's not the way to speak to your elders." Unohana scolded.

"Didn't you hear what he wanted to do?" Byakuya exclaimed.

"I will ensure that Kurotsuchi-taichou will not attempt it." Unohana reassured, facing Mayuri. "You. Will. Not. Do. It. Right?"

"Tch." Mayuri frowned.

Ukitake went over and inspected Yuzu. "So, who's the little boy?"

"She is a girl and she is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. That's what the freak said." Byakuya explained.

"You mean this puny thing is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister? I can hardly sense her reiatsu!" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"Before she died, her reiatsu isn't developed yet." Byakuya explained.

Toushirou walked towards her, "So this is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. I never knew he had another one." Toushirou remarked.

"You went to the human world right? Do you recognize her, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Byakuya asked.

"I have never met Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister except for Karin. The only ones who can probably tell are Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji and Urahara Kisuke." Toushirou replied.

"Since Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji are not around, we have no choice but to ask Urahara Kisuke. Even though he has been exiled from Soul Society, this is an emergency. Bring him here immediately." Yamamato ordered.

After a few minutes, Urahara Kisuke arrived. "I've heard that Kurosaki Yuzu may be here. May I see her?" Urahara asked.

"Here she is." Byakuya motioned over to Yuzu.

Urahara went to her and inspected her, "She doesn't look like her. I'd say that she look more like a boy. Oh well, it's a good thing that I brought someone who can definitely confirm if she is Kurosaki Yuzu. Please let him in." Urahara said to the guards who looked hesitant to take orders from him.

"Do as he says." Yamamato ordered.

The guards obeyed and allowed a young boy with flaming red hair in.

"Jinta-kun, is she Kurosaki Yuzu?" Urahara asked.

Jinta blinked and looked over to Yuzu. He gaped, "Yuzu! It's my goddess Yuzu! I was so sad when you died!" Jinta exclaimed, spreading open his arms and attempted to run towards her until Urahara held him back by his collar.

"Don't be rash, Jinta-kun, Yuzu-chan has lost her memories of her previous life. Look how frightened she is now." Urahara pointed at the wide-eyed Yuzu who is hiding behind Byakuya. "So it confirms that this is Kurosaki Yuzu."

"I see. So Aizen is planning to bring her over to Hueco Mundo to lure Kurosaki Ichigo into a trap. With his sister in Aizen's hands, Kurosaki Ichigo would loose all rational thoughts and head towards him without thinking." Yamamato said.

"So what should we do about the girl?" Ukitake asked.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you said that she is currently working at your manor as a servant, am I right?" Yamamato asked.

"Yes." Byakuya replied.

Urahara blinked and walked over to Byakuya. "Oh my, oh my. Could this be Kuchiki Byakuya in his younger age? This is a face I haven't seen in a long time. I wonder how Yoruichi would react to this." Urahara mused.

Byakuya glared, "Don't you dare mention that were-cat in front of me!"

"How dare you?" Soifon glared.

"Relax, Soifon. It is natural Byakuya would react this way." Shunsui said.

"My, his personality has also reverted back. It really has been a long time, I'm glad that his personality changed along with him." Unohana said.

While the taichous are making remarks about Byakuya, Yuzu is starting to get uncomfortable with Jinta's staring. It is already hard enough for her to be in the same room as the famed taichou but this strange little boy is staring at her with such intensity.

"What's wrong with you?" Byakuya asked when Yuzu gripped his sleeve.

"Kuchiki-sama, don't you think that boy is kind of…weird?" Yuzu asked.

"If you're talking about his hair then yes." Byakuya replied before looking at him. "Hey you're Jinta aren't you? Don't you know it is impolite to stare especially when the one you are staring at doesn't like it?" Byakuya asked.

"What? Just because you're a taichou then you start acting big." Jinta glared.

"I am bigger than you that's for sure, small fry." Byakuya sneered.

"The only thing you are bigger than me is your ego! Come on Yuzu, let's leave this guy." Jinta said.

Byakuya glared, "She wouldn't even go with you even when the world falls apart. Why don't you stop freaking her out with your eyes for one? And the reason why I have a bigger ego is because you probably don't have any!"

"You want a piece of me?"

"No, because a piece of you is useless like the rest of you!"

Yamamato cleared his throat. "Cease this fighting in an instant. I have decided to send Kurosaki Yuzu to the human world. Since the enemy already knows she is in Soul Society, it would be best to trick them as long as we can. In the meantime, Urahara, you know what to do." Yamamato said.

"Of course." Urahara said, thinking how Isshin is going to react.

"Yamamato-soutaichou, I am currently hiding my identity from the servants for reasons." Byakuya said.

"I understand. Then, I shall send you to the human world with Kurosaki Yuzu. Hitsugaya-taichou, you are to accompany them as their guides. It is their first time so they are going to need your guidance." Yamamato said.

"Of course, Yamamato-soutaichou." Toushirou said. _Not again! I'm damned sure that Matsumoto would come along too._

-x-

"Are you ready?" Toushirou asked as they prepared to head towards the human world.

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Byakuya retorted.

A vein popped on Toushirou's head. _I can't believe the silent Kuchiki-taichou used to be like that. He reminds me of Kurosaki Ichigo and Renji Abarai. _"That's good and Matsumoto, why did you bring such a huge bag with nothing in it?" Toushirou asked.

"Because it'll be easier to lug my shopping bags in one bag." Matsumoto replied.

"We are not going there to play." Toushirou reminded, "And how are you going to shop when you don't have any money?"

Matsumoto grinned and took out some credit cards that look strangely like Toushirou's. "Ta dah. I'll just use taichou's credit card and shop all I want. It shouldn't be hard for you to help me pay all of them since you taichous get way more than us fukutaichous."

Veins popped on Toushirou's head. "MATSUMOTO!"

"Ahh!" Matsumoto exclaimed and head towards the gate.

"I have a feeling this is going to be some trip." Yuzu laughed nervously.

"No shit. I was hoping 10th division's fukutaichou would not be here." Byakuya said.

"Trust me, I feel the same way." Toushirou glared at the direction Matsumoto disappeared to.

* * *

Done and once again;

I need your opinions about this development too. If you think that this has already been done before in my other fic and you do not wish to read about it, please tell me and depending on the amount of people, I will edit this chapter completely.

So please review!


	5. Meeting the crazy dad!

Yo! Wow, an increase in reviews again! Kewl xD But aww, school is starting soon and I can just feel the depression! I hate school! Anyway, I've uploaded another story 'Bleach CRACK pairings!' as the title said. The first chapter would be HyourinmaruxSaru but you can submit your request and I'll try to write them out. Toodles~

**blackteaplease: Bad tempered Byakuya is easier to write about though xD Yeah, he'll be kept young.**

**ThunderClaw03: Thanks!**

**girlX901: Hmm, maybe. But in this story, Yuzu's kind of look like my avatar except for the hair color and eye color. Thanks ;D**

**HitsuKarin-sama: Sorry but HitsuKarin won't be appearing until later but I'll put hints (Courtesy of Matsumoto!) about them. **

**AnimeLover7172176: Honestly, I don't have any ideas due to the lack of creativity I have xD Really? I've never heard of those. I chose Burrito because I was eating Burrito, LOL!**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

After arriving at Karakura town, they immediately find themselves in the Urahara's shop. Urahara gladly invited them to the dining area. Luckily for Byakuya, Yoruichi is not at the shop now.

Meanwhile, Yuzu is looking around in confusion; everything around here seems different from the others. Byakuya, on the other hand, came to Karakura town once and bumped into Don Kanonji along with the rest of the taichous. After that, he refused to step into Karakura town ever until now.

"I hope I will never see that Don Kanonji guy." Byakuya said.

"Me too." Toushirou said.

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"He's a freak." Byakuya and Toushirou said simply.

Jinta frowned, "That Don Kanonji guy may be a weirdo but I think that he isn't that bad. But then again, the reason why I don't mind him is mostly because Yuzu-chan is one of his biggest fans." Jinta grinned.

Byakuya looked at her in shock, "You're his biggest fan?"

"I don't even know him." Yuzu defended.

"In her previous life she does. So will you be staying here, Yuzu-chan?" Jinta asked.

"As if we're going to stay under the same house with someone as puny as you." Byakuya sneered.

Jinta glared at Byakuya, "I wasn't asking you, I was asking Yuzu-chan. Who cares where you stay? The best and most suitable place for you to stay is at the streets." Jinta retorted.

"Now, now, don't fight. Yuzu is going to stay at her old house; I've already informed Isshin about it. Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku-san can choose to stay wherever they want to." Urahara said.

"Don't worry, we'll ask her father to let us stay." Matsumoto said, holding up a peace sign.

"It's probably best choice. Orihime and Ishida are at Hueco Mundo and we can't intrude into their homes without permission. We'll ask Kurosaki Ichigo's father, if he were to decline our request, we'll have no choice but to stay here." Toushirou said.

"I'm sure he won't decline." Matsumoto said seductively.

"Not all men are the same." Toushirou pointed out.

Matsumoto huffed, "That's because taichous only likes flat-chested women. And the only flat-chested woman you know really well is Kurosaki Karin." Matsumoto smirked when a blush crept up onto Toushirou's cheeks.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Yuzu-chan, do you need me to accompany you?" Jinta asked.

"No." Byakuya interrupted flatly.

Jinta glared, "For the last time, no one is asking you! Mind your own business."

"I don't see why Yuzu would want to go with you." Byakuya said.

"And you're so confident that she would want to go with you?" Jinta retorted.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Matsumoto asked.

"No matter what Kuchiki-sama is still my master and I can't do anything that will displease him." Yuzu said sadly.

Toushirou glanced at Matsumoto from the corner of his eyes. "Matsumoto, what you are about to say. Don't say it." Toushirou warned, knowing perfectly well what Matsumoto is going to say to Yuzu.

"But taaaaichoooouuu."

"If you don't behave yourself here, you are going back to Soul Society and do my share of paperwork." Toushirou threatened.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Finally after following Urahara's direction, they finally arrived at Yuzu's old house. Toushirou, who knew perfectly well what is going to happen because Karin had already warned him, asked Yuzu to open the door first. Being the naïve girl she is, Yuzu never suspected anything and proceed to open the door until…

"YUUUUUUZUUUUUUU!" Isshin shouted, flying towards her with his arms wide opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu shouted in shock and quickly slammed the door shut resulting Isshin to slam against the door instead of his plan to hug Yuzu.

"…What was that?" Byakuya asked.

"That would be her otou-san." Toushirou replied.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Yuzu immediately flew behind Byakuya in fear of her own otou-san which made the said otou-san really sad to the point that his cheeks is overflowed with waterfall tears.

"Yuuuuzuuu, why are you hiding from your otou-san?" Isshin sniffed.

"Anyone would be scared if you suddenly fly towards them without warning." Byakuya said.

Isshin looked over to him, "Oh! Why if it isn't Byakuya-bo! Do you remember me? Isshin-taichou! Well, we've only played for a little while before I got exiled from Soul Society." Isshin said as he allowed them to enter the house towards the living room.

"What?"

"Come on, don't you remember? The one who is always with Urahara when he comes to play? Yoruichi introduced us to you. I never thought that you would look exactly the same like last time."

A vein popped on Byakuya's head, "Don't mention that were-cat in front of me!"

"Looks like you still hate her, eh."

"I never thought that Karin's father used to be a shinigami…and a taichous at that too. No wonder Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin were able to have reiatsu high enough to see shinigamis." Toushirou said.

"Yo, Isshin-taichou~" Rangiku smiled.

Toushirou turned to her, "You knew him?"

"I just found out that Isshin-taichou is Kurosaki Ichigo's father. I used to thought that the names of Kurosaki Ichigo's father and Isshin-taichou were just mere coincidence. Kurosaki Isshin used to be the 10th division taichous before you." Matsumoto explained.

"Oh, so you're the 10th division's taichou now? I hope you're taking good care of my division." Isshin said.

Matsumoto winked, "Don't worry, I used your idea of slacking so taichou would do all the paperwork for me."

"WHAT?" Toushirou shouted.

"Ah, it's not really my idea. I used to slack a lot until Matsumoto grew tired of it and was the one who does my paperwork. Looks like the roles are reversed." Isshin grinned.

"It's all because of Isshin-taichou~" Matsumoto gave a peace sign.

"Why me…?" Toushirou groaned.

"Even I feel pitiful for you." Byakuya said.

Soon, they were seated on the sofa though there are not enough seats for all of them so Yuzu stood beside Byakuya.

"Yo Byakuya, you're going to let a girl stand?" Isshin asked.

"Um, I'm his servant." Yuzu explained.

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER IS YOUR SERVANT?" Isshin shouted.

Byakuya winced, "She is already my servant before I even know her. At first she pose as a guy to work here because the Kuchiki manor isn't hiring any female servants anymore. And the worst part is when I found out her secret."

"How did you find out? How did you find out?" Isshin pressed.

"I accidentally walked into her room when she was changing." Byakuya replied.

"SO YOU SAW IT?" Isshin shouted dashing towards him, "How much of her virgin skin which I can't even look you've looked?" Issish demanded.

"…All of it?"

Isshin gasped, "All of it! You mean, even where her privates are secretly kept? Damn, Ichigo is going to go bananas on you if he finds out! Y-Y-You virgin!" Isshin pointed at Byakuya.

"HEY!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"I can't believe Kuchiki-taichou saw a girl NAKED." Matsumoto said.

"He said it was accidental." Toushirou said.

"JUST IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ICHIGO WERE TO FIND OUT! CHAOS, I tell you, CHAOS! Not even your bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is going to save you!" Isshin shouted.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow, "So YOU don't mind the fact that he saw your daughter naked?"

"Hn. Hitsugaya-taichou, nowadays there're lots of under aged sex going on and I've already prepared myself for it. Kurosaki Isshin is not that kind of man to intrude on my children's sexual lives." Isshin grinned.

"We weren't even having those activities!" Byakuya and Yuzu shouted.

"Does that mean you will approve if Hitsugaya-taichou have sex with your other daughter?" Matsumoto asked.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Of course. We could use more additions to the family anytime." Isshin grinned.

Byakuya inched further away from him, "You're officially a freak."

"Aw don't say that, Byakuya-bo. Even though you may look like you're not interested in sex, you are still a man and the time will come when you will finally wish to fulfill your hidden sexual desires." Isshin declared.

"Don't you dare make that sort of assumption about me!" Byakuya shouted.

"So alike…" Yuzu muttered.

Isshin, Byakuya, Toushirou and Matsumoto turned to look at her. "Eh?" All of them said.

"Oh, I mean that Isshin-san, is very alike to the Isshin-san in my dreams." Yuzu explained.

"You've been having dreams of your past life?" Byakuya asked.

"That's what I thought. So far I only had three and when the dreams past, there would be names appearing in my mind. Karin…Ichigo…Isshin." Yuzu explained.

"So Yuzu is regaining her memories of her past life?" Matsumoto asked.

"It might be possible for her because she is the daughter of Kurosaki Isshin, not only a shinigami but also once a powerful taichou. However, there is this iron rule for souls who passed on to Soul society will forget about their previous lives completely." Toushirou said.

Isshin folded his arms, "So what're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if her identity and the rule clash, she might regain only a portion of her memory. And those memories would only seem like dream to her instead of reality." Toushirou explained.

"Was I a good cook?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, you were the one who cooked for us every meal. After your mother died, you took on all the household chores by yourself. I can remember how delicious your cooking was." Isshin replied.

"No wonder I've been cooking instinctively despite not having cooked at all since I arrived at Soul Society." Yuzu said, "Are there such thing as banana pudding and laksa?"

"They are food from here." Isshin explained.

"So not only her memories but also her ability has been passed down." Byakuya said.

Isshin grinned, "So that means I will still be able to have Yuzu's cooking!" Isshin spread out his arms in an attempt to hug Yuzu again which caused her to duck behind the sofa.

"Even though some of her memories have returned, I'm sure that she's not used to you hugging her like that." Byakuya pointed out.

"Why not?" Isshin whined.

"That seemed more like an attack than a hug." Toushirou pointed out which caused Isshin to hide in his corner. "And also, can we stay at your house until we leave Karakura town?" Toushirou asked.

Isshin blinked, "What happened to the houses you were staying at before?"

"Orihime and Uryuu are at Hueco Mundo so we can't stay at their houses like before. Would you please let us stay?" Matsumoto pleaded, pushing her boobs up to give everyone a better view.

"Ooooh! Of course you can stay!"

"I don't believe this." Toushirou groaned.

"About the rooming, Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou can sleep together in Ichigo's room while I will sleep with Yuzu-chan." Matsumoto said.

"Absolutely not!" Byakuya and Toushirou shouted in unison.

Matsumoto pouted, "Why not? Hitsugaya-taichou should be fine since I'm not sleeping with Karin-chan. Don't tell me Kuchiki-taichou actually wants to sleep with Yuzu-chan?" Matsumoto grinned teasingly.

"Karin would have my head if I put Yuzu-san together with you." Toushirou said.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you sleep with Yuzu." Byakuya said.

"Why don't we let Hitsugaya-taichou summon Hyourinmaru in hell?" Matsumoto suggested.

"Are you insane?" Toushirou growled.

"It's alright! Yuzu can sleep with daddy!" Isshin cried out in joy.

"No!" Yuzu squeaked and hide behind the couch again.

Matsumoto pouted, "Fine, then I'll sleep in Yuzu's old room with Hitsugaya-taichou since there're two beds while Yuzu-chan will sleep in Ichigo's bed while Kuchiki-taichou will sleep in his closet like Kuchiki Rukia does."

"Rukia was sleeping in that ryoka's closet?"

"Yes she was, and as they say, like brother-in-law, like sister-in-law. And I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind if Yuzu-chan is the one who sleep in his room." Matsumoto pointed out.

And they agreed with the arrangement.

-x-

Byakuya opened the closet and frowned. "This is the place Rukia had been sleeping? I refuse to sleep here especially when it is so damn small and it reeks of that ryoka's smell." Byakuya said stubbornly.

"What if I let you sleep on the bed while I sleep in the closet, Kuchiki-sama?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah, you sleep on the bed. I don't sleep much anyway."

"But Kuchiki-sama must sleep." Yuzu said.

Byakuya folded his arms. "You may be my servant but I won't lower myself to such level that you have to sleep in that ryoka's closet. You can have the bed while I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs."

"No. I won't allow it, Kuchiki-sama." Yuzu said stubbornly, "Kuchiki-sama can have the bed."

"Yuzu, I-"

"No buts. As a servant, I have to make sure Kuchiki-sama sleeps well too so I'll just take the closet. If Kuchiki-sama doesn't agree…I will not sleep today." Yuzu said and climbed onto the closet.

Byakuya sighed, "Fine."

-x-

Byakuya opened his eyes as he heard some shuffling in the closet. Byakuya sighed; he knew that Yuzu is one of those types who are scared of the dark. And yet she went so far as to threaten not to sleep. Byakuya opened the closet.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

Byakuya frowned, "You're stuttering. Since you refuse to let me not to sleep on the bed, why don't you join me? It's better than being awake in the closet. If you don't agree, you're breaking our deal and I'll have to sleep on the couch."

"O-Okay." Yuzu said and slowly climbed out of the closet then onto the bed. "Sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Byakuya frowned as he climbed onto the bed as well.

"I should've been slept in the closet but made Kuchiki-sama let me sleep with you on the bed instead." Yuzu replied.

"I'm not angry about it nor you have any reasons to feel sorry about it. Just go to sleep." Byakuya ordered.

Yuzu smiled, "Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

* * *

Oooooh la la, some ByaYuzu fluff~ Please review and don't forget to visit my other story; Bleach CRACK pairings!


	6. Burrito spills the beans

It has been some time since I've updated this fic. Sorry about that, school and the other fics had been keeping me away. But I still hope no one has given up on this fic yet!

**AnimeLover717216: Yep, definitely screwed but Ichigo is not there! xD But too bad, they still got caught xD**

**blackteaplease: Ha, everyone managed to piss Toushirou by talking about his height xD Isshin won't be able to catch them in the morning, Yuzu is an early waker xD**

**HitsuKarin-sama: When I get to the Karakura arc which is about...the next chapter hopefully.**

**SophieLuv: Thanks. Byakuya shouldn't have mentioned that in front of Toushirou. xD **

**MaskYourSmile: Impossible, Ichigo is trapped in Hueco Mundo so he won't be lopping Byakuya's head off unless Isshin does something xD**

**ThunderClaw03: Epic battle that's for sure xD The next Byakuya vs Ichigo will win the Soul Society's version of Byakuya vs Ichigo xD**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

As usual, Yuzu woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast. It has already become her daily routine during death and life. She made Byakuya's usual favorite spicy food although it isn't a very good choice to make for breakfast. Soon, they sat down to eat.

"How is it, Kuchiki-sama?" Yuzu asked.

"Delicious as always." Byakuya said.

Isshin grinned, "I see you've already made the first step despite yesterday's conversation." When Isshin received confused looks from them, he took out a picture of Byakuya and Yuzu sleeping together. "I've decided to take it to remember it as my sweet Yuzu's first time!"

"You pervert! How could you come into someone's room while they're sleeping?" Byakuya growled, "And there isn't anything bad about it. We just shared the bed because Yuzu didn't want me to have the closet!"

"I wanted to check up on Yuzu but instead found something better." Isshin grinned, ignoring Byakuya.

"Oooh, can you photocopy it for me Isshin-taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Don't you have any sense of shame by asking that? Wait, you never had a sense of shame. Ignore my question." Toushirou said and turned to Byakuya, ignoring Matsumoto's protests. "Kuchiki-taichou, what're you planning to do today?"

Byakuya shrugged, "Go out and look around? You?" Byakuya asked Yuzu.

"I will follow anywhere Kuchiki-sama goes." Yuzu replied.

"I say we go shopping!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"No." Toushirou said flatly.

"Well, we do need some clothes since we can't wear this everyday." Byakuya said, "How about we buy some clothes first? I don't want to wear the same thing every single day and I'm sure Yuzu doesn't want to either."

"Don't worry, Yuzu's old clothes are still here." Isshin reassured.

"It's still unsafe in case someone from Soul Society might come over here and discover Yuzu's gender and blabber it out. I still don't want my servants to know that Yuzu is posing as a boy as it may cause some bad comments towards us about us breaking our own rules." Byakuya said.

Matsumoto grinned, "Leave the shopping to me!"

Toushirou shook his head, "You are going to regret it, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

Toushirou shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Just as Toushirou said, Byakuya did regret it when he is piled with a truckload worth of shirts and pants with Yuzu carrying two times as much as his. Toushirou smartly stayed away at this time and Matsumoto isn't even done going through half of the stores! Byakuya is already itching to sic Senbonzakura on her.

"Matsumoto, can we stop?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course not! We still have many shops to go."

"Ugh…" Yuzu groaned from the amount of clothes she has to carry. Even the chores she had to do back at the manor aren't as difficult as this. By the looks of it, Yuzu is about to fall over soon.

"Are you alright, Yuzu?" Byakuya asked in worry.

"I-I'm fine." Yuzu gasped.

Byakuya dumped the current shopping bags his has and walked over to Yuzu to grab her arms, spread it out causing the shopping bags she held to fall as well much to Matsumoto and her horror. Byakuya grabbed her hand and walked towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Let's take a break."

"B-But Kuchiki-sama, isn't that a little bit…mean?" Yuzu asked.

"What? You want to carry those around the shopping center when we can just leave them there and get them later? And you are clearly not okay, I can even hear your breathing when I was just a few feet away from you." Byakuya pointed out.

"I'm really okay…I didn't want to become a burden to Kuchiki-sama."

"You'll be much more of a burden if you faint." Byakuya pointed out, "And stop thinking yourself as a burden. I'm more of a burden in this stupid younger self-body. Dammit, just when I get my hands on that fucked up schizoid."

Yuzu laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kuchiki-sama will be able to take him on."

"He'd better not turn me into an infant this time."

"…" Yuzu is thinking of Byakuya as an infant. "I think you would be kind of cute." Yuzu remarked.

Byakuya blushed, "Shut up. I hate being call cute whether or not as an infant or an adult. And you should never call a guy cute." Byakuya said. But somehow, he doesn't mind it when Yuzu calls him cute. It sort of made him feel better.

"Let's sit here." Byakuya said.

"Okay, what would you like to have? I'll go and buy it for you." Yuzu said.

Byakuya shrugged, "Anything is fine since I don't know much about food from these parts."

"Okay."

Yuzu ran off to order food while Byakuya took some time to think about. Yuzu is definitely different from the other servants but yet quite similar to Hisana. Both of them are able to read his personalities like an open book. He dare not say that both of them are short and flat chested in case Hisana comes back to strangle him for that little comment. Rukia and her never did like being called short much less flat chested.

"I'm back." Yuzu placed the food on the table.

"What's this?" Byakuya asked.

"It's called carrot cake and don't worry, I asked the owner to add extra spices." Yuzu smiled.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Carrot cake? It doesn't look like a cake to him; it looks more like a squishy substance. But since Yuzu has much more knowledge in this, he decided to trust her and ate it. "Not bad." He said.

"Isn't it?" Yuzu smiled.

Soon, they had finished their food and started to head towards where they dropped the bags. To her surprise, Matsumoto has disappeared despite telling her to wait and he knew Matsumoto would never ignore a taichou's order. Besides, she needed them to do the fitting. Suddenly, Byakuya felt a rush of reiatsu coming from the rooftop and ran towards it with Yuzu in tow.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Matsumoto, in her shinigami form, shouted when she spotted them.

"You…you're the one from before." Byakuya glared and took out his sword.

Burrito laughed, "You think you can hide her from me? I don't care what you're going to do, I'm going to deliver Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister to Aizen-sama right now!" Burrito announced and sonido-ed over to the two. Byakuya hit him away with his Senbonzakura.

"Like hell you're going to take Yuzu away."

"Didn't you forget my ability?" Burrito grinned.

"Hell no and that's why I'm here to cut you into pieces." Byakuya said, holding his Senbonzakura out. "You're going to regret you ever did that to me! Scatter, Senbonzakura." His sword once again turned into cherry blossoms that rushed over to Burrito.

"AH! Where the hell are you touching?" Yuzu exclaimed when Burrito wrapped his arm around her chest.

Byakuya's eyes widened, "When did he-"

"That was merely a clone, of course. You think I would come here unprepared like last time?" Burrito smirked, "Since I've got the girl now, I'm off to Aizen-sama. See you." Burrito threw a wink and attempted to escape.

"Didn't I say you won't be taking Yuzu away?" Byakuya growled and sent his cherry blossoms towards him. When Burrito held Yuzu in front of him, Byakuya immediately stopped the attack. "You low-life." Byakuya growled.

"Uh, uh, uh. You better not do anything rash if you don't want to hurt this girl."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou's voice called out and ice began to charge towards him. Since Toushirou is able to control ice, he made the ice stopped before it touches Yuzu, effectively weaken Burrito.

"Shit." Burrito cursed.

Byakuya smirked, "You look like you're having some trouble. I'll be taking Yuzu now if you don't mind." He sent the cherry blossoms towards him and wrapped them around Yuzu's waist, bringing her to him.

"Th-Thank you." Yuzu blushed when she realized how close she is to Byakuya.

"Growl, Haineko." Matsumoto called out, her sword turning into ashes and flew over to Burrito. She swung her sword and slashes are automatically made at Burrito's body.

"Bakudo no. 1 Seal." Toushirou chanted and Burrito immediately stopped moving and fell on the rooftop.

Byakuya smirked and went over to him, stepping his head with his foot. "Are you ready to say your prayers?"

"M-Mercy!" Burrito gasped out.

"Mercy, eh? How about you transforming me back into my older self and we'll see."

Burrito held out his pointer finger and shook it. "Uh, uh, uh. The spell isn't reversible and there won't be any antidote that will help you. This is actually quite similar to Barragan's ability which causes you to get muuuuch older. Of course we've related abilities since I'm his grandson." Burrito said proudly.

A vein popped on Byakuya's head, "There's nothing to be proud about that!" Byakuya took out his Senbonzakura, ready to spear him like a shish kabob.

"Wait, Kuchiki-taichou. Barragan, is he an Espada too?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah, he's Espada no. 2 and I used to be an Espada." Burrito said.

"Oh yeah, you did say that you were Arrancar 106." Yuzu said, while hiding behind Byakuya.

Byakuya twitched, "You mean I got turned into a kiddy self because of an Arrancar 106? That's a big number! That's it! I'm going to spear you now!" Byakuya held the sword above Burrito's chest and dove the sword towards him until Burrito quickly shifted down so the sword pierced through his hollow hole instead.

"Wait, wait, wait! Surely we can negotiate, right?" Burrito defended.

"FUCK NO!"

"Kuchiki-taichou, I think we should hear what he has to say first. It might benefit us." Toushirou said.

Burrito nodded, "Yes, the mini shinigami is right."

Toushirou twitched, "Let's kill him after all."

"Eeek!" Burrito tried to dodge both Byakuya and Toushirou's swords by rolling on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! In exchange, I'll tell you ALL about the Espadas and Aizen-sama's purpose of capturing a human girl is to lure Kurosaki Ichigo to Hueco Mundo so he won't be able to come to Karakura town to save it!"

"What?" Toushirou stopped his assault.

"Oops." Burrito covered his mouth.

Toushirou grabbed Burrito's collar, "Spill. What is Aizen planning now? And how would you know all of these?"

"Well, I overheard Aizen-sama talking with my grandfather while I was in my room. I think they didn't know I was there but I heard Aizen-sama talking about trapping Kurosaki Ichigo in Hueco Mundo and tricking Soul Society into thinking he is going to start a war there thus making them strengthen their defenses instead so Aizen-sama can concentrate in invading Karakura town." Burrito explained.

"This is bad, we have to tell Yamamato-soutaichou." Matsumoto said.

"Woot, bigger than Harribel-sama." Burrito gushed and Matsumoto instantly knocked him out.

"So Aizen is targeting Karakura town all along." Byakuya said, "And without the ryoka boy and his sister, most likely he would succeed in whatever he is planning to do here."

"But why here?" Toushirou asked.

Byakuya shrugged, "I don't know. All I've read from the archives is that Karakura town has a massive reiatsu."

* * *

Yuzu poked the big screen with purple frame curiously. It's quite a big television compared to what she saw at her old house. Byakuya, Toushirou and Matsumoto decided to tell Yamamato-soutaichou about this immediately.

"So Aizen is targeting Karakura town from the beginning…" Yamamato said.

"And from the information Burrito gave us, the reason of the capture of Inoue Orihime is to lure Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin into Hueco Mundo so they won't be able to return to Karakura town when Aizen invades here." Toushirou said.

"Hmm, Urahara Kisuke, are you willing to go to Hueco Mundo with Kurotsuchi-taichou and bring Kurosaki Ichigo and his sister back here?" Yamamato asked.

Urahara shrugged, "I don't mind but I think Kurotsuchi-taichou is going to throw a fit upon seeing me there." Urahara grinned, thinking of how he is going to enjoy the look on Mayuri's face once he meets him. Oh, he just love making his apprentice angry.

"I shall speak to him later." Yamamato said, "Now that we know Aizen is planning to invade Karakura town, we must find a way to protect it."

"Actually, I have an idea." Urahara said, "We could shift Karakura town outside the Rukongai streets and replace Karakura town with a fake one so we could battle without harming any of the people residing here." Urahara suggested.

"Moving Karakura town? Is it even possible?" Byakuya asked.

Urahara nodded, "It is possible because Karakura town has a massive reiatsu so it may be able to withstand being in Soul Society. Of course, I need the help of the research bearu in order to complete this plan."

"How long will it take?" Yamamato asked.

"I'd estimate around 1 more week."

"One more? You mean, you've been planning this from the beginning?" Toushirou asked.

Urahara nodded, "Yes, I've come to this conclusion when the Arrancar and Espada started to invade Karakura town when Orihime Inoue was here. All I need is the research bearu's a little bit of help and it will be done." Urahara smiled.

"That still leaves Yuzu, will she move along with the real Karakura town?" Byakuya asked.

"That will be her decision alone." Yamamato said.

"Um, I think I will stay here. I've been thinking, if Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin are my siblings, I want to help them as much as I can." Yuzu said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "What're you going to do? You can't fight." He pointed out.

"Actually, Unohana-taichou has already detected potential in her in being a great healer. It is possible to hide her since her reiatsu cannot be discovered easily. We can send the possible injured to her while we battle." Yamamato said, "If that's all, I am going to prepare for the battle. I shall brief you on it after the discussion with the taichous." The screen went black.

"Ryoka boy is going freak once he knew this." Byakuya grumbled, "And I'm not in favor of the idea myself."

"Don't worry about it Kuchiki-taichou, at least you'll fight at your best with Yuzu-chan there." Matsumoto grinned.

Byakuya glared, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it, protecting your girlfriend gives you more determination to win right?"

"Yuzu is NOT my girlfriend!"

"I never mentioned her name." Matsumoto pointed out.

"You are implying it!" Byakuya pointed a finger at her.

Toushirou sighed, "Kuchiki-taichou, please stop starting a fight whenever you go. You heard what Yamamato-soutaichou said, we have to try and teach Yuzu how to heal with her reiatsu."

"But wouldn't her reiatsu get discovered while she is healing?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't worry. Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu is equal or possibly more than a taichou, Kurosaki Karin has natural high reiatsu which enable her to increases her strength while Kurosaki Yuzu's reiatsu is able to hide itself from the enemies."

"I guess all of us each has special ability huh?" Matsumoto grinned.

"The only special ability you have is seduction, old hag." Byakuya muttered.

A vein popped on Matsumoto's head and she pushed Byakuya's face into her cleavage. "Calling me old hag is unforgivable!"

"Ah! Kuchiki-sama can't breathe!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"He will survive." Toushirou said in a bored tone.

* * *

Done! Don't forget to review!


End file.
